The Perfect Life
by littleaerith2140
Summary: Naruto awakes in a strange world in the mists of fighting Tobi, the Kyuubi is gone and everyone he knew was alive. is naruto in a Illusion that tobi created or was it reality?


Hey everyone :D this is the edited verson of my first chapter of 'The Perfect Life' thanks to Adevlo. D for helping me with mistakes and all :D I'm not that good at writing storys so the next chapters after this one will have mistakes :D

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters they all belong to thier rightful owners

* * *

The Perfect Life

Chapter 1

Strange world

The wind blew gently across his face. He could hear the birds chirping and singing. He felt so at peace. Images started to flash through his mind of all the people he admired and loved. The face of his former sensei appeared. He remembered Jiraiya dying, his village being destroyed, and all of them going to war because of one man…..Tobi, who he was now fighting. As soon as Naruto thought of that name the wind picked up violently by his ears, a hollow feeling building up in his stomach. When he felt his body jolt he opened his eyes. He was above the big crater outside the village.

He opened his mouth to try and scream for help but nothing came. Just breathing was an effort as he felt his chakra depleting. He heard voices shout for him as he fell but he couldn't build up the strength to call out back to them. His impending fall was stopped suddenly by a yellow flash but all he could see though was a blurry figure, he felt his body being pressed with what he believed to be the crater wall being supported by the man in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?"

The voice sounded worried and scared but Naruto couldn't keep a hold of his consciousness long enough to answer the man who saved him whoever _he_ was.

The man sighed and climbed up the side of the crater with Naruto still cradled in his arms. As he reached the top, his sensei helped him to his feet, a small shaken sigh came from his mouth before he reluctantly handed the unconscious boy over to the sannin

"Jiraiya…. can you take Naruto to the hospital?"

"y-yeah sure but what are you going to do?" Jiraiya spoke in bemusement, his eyebrows raised as he stared at his once ago student

The man turned to Jiraiya and smiled at him, pulling his arm up to rub the back of his neck tiredly.

"I have to get back to work ….. Take care of him till I'm finished. Which should this afternoon so I'll come by the hospital when I'm off."

With that said the man was gone in a flash before Jiraiya could say anything else to the blonde. With one last wavering glance at the spot in which he had last seen the man he began his long trek to the hospital, trying desperately to ignore the villager's scornful murmurs.

"The brat got what he deserved."

"The stupid kid shouldn't even be a ninja."

Jiraiya frowned at the whispers. Naruto was still just a kid, he didn't know what he had been doing was wrong and his stupidity really could have really cost him his life if his father hadn't been there to save him.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he could see that he was in Konoha hospital; the room was white with and laminated with a window opened beside him and a set of draws at the back of the room with items that patients never really used. As he sat up he rubbed his belly and thought he should ask if Kurama knew what happened.

'_**Kurama, why was I suddenly falling off a cliff? Wasn't I fighting Tobi before?'**_

Naruto waited a couple of seconds, but he still received no answer. He tried asking again albeit this time touching his face. The pads of his fingers trailed along the smooth flesh of his unblemished cheek-

'woah woah! What the fu-'

The blonde darted out of the bed at breakneck speed towards a mirror in the back of the room. His whiskers where completely gone. One of the features that made him unique was gone. His mind in a flurry he then pulled up his hospital shirt his azure eyes searching fraintically for the seal the fourth hokage had implanted. There was absolutely nothing. Not even when he concentrated chakra. There was only the taut expanse of his bare stomach.

Had Tobi won?! Had Tobi taken the Nine-tails?!

Naruto's thoughts started to jumble making it impossible to think straight. Only when he heard footsteps outside his room did he push all thoughts aside and darted back into his bed, he knew knowledge from past experiences if you were out of bed before the nurse (or worse Tsunade) came you were guaranteed to be tied to the bed for the rest of the day Naruto staired at the door apprehensively, listening to the voices talking outside of the room. The feminine yet stern voice he knew so well belonged to Tsunade, but the other masculine one he couldn't quite pinpoint even though it sounded quite familiar to him.

"Was his injury serious?" Jiraiya asked firmly The manly voice asks

Tsunade gave out an exasperated sigh before she started to speak

"No they weren't Jiraiya, but if his father hadn't gotton rid of those bandits and then caught Naruto from falling then he would've been dead."

'_**Jiraiya!? But Jjiraiya's dead!? Isn't he**_….?' Narutos thoughts started mesh again making his head throb. He pinched his nose bridge as he tried to make sense of everything that was going on.

He was fighting Tobi and now is not, His village was destroyed but now looks like is has not been touched, He woke up falling from a cliff and a man saved him, and Jiraiya is alive!

A groan of frustration slipped passed through his lips and his eyes widen in realization, quickly, his hand shoots up to cover his mouth as he heard the door open, calming himself down he slowly and quietly slide his lithe body off the bed, hiding underneth the long clothed bed and masking his chakra as best as he could the sheets hanging off the edge conveniently hide him away.

"Naruto you'r-"Tsunade stopped in mid-sentence as she looked around naruto was nowhere to be seen. Her golden-amber eyes traced the room and flickered onto the open window, the breeze from the outside making the curtains flap noisily, she sighs again.

"It's the type of thing he would do, eh Jiraiya? He never did like hospitals."

Jiraiya exhaled along with her

"I better go let the Minato know so he doesn't come here and waste his time"

Both turned as they heard the door open to reveal a man with golden hair, sky-blue eyes, and a white coat with read flames licking at the hems and complemented his tanned features. He wore a grin on his face, most likely due to the fact the he finished earlier than expected.

The Hokage gave Jiraiya a look and smiled

"And why would I be wasting my time Jiraiya-sensei? "

Jiraiya let out a groan his student's son was very troublesome and he knew that Minato became annoyed with the brat but always kept his cool.

"Your son has left the hospital without permission, Hokage-sama"

Naruto was beyond puzzled

'_**Son?! My father was dead he died sealing the Kyuubi …in….me…' **_Naruto's thoughts started to trail off. He no longer had the Kyuubi in him, Jiraiya was alive and the village had not been destroyed. He began

"_**Of course it did naruto don't be so stupid I must be in under an illusion or something." **_

Naruto froze as he saw feet beside the bed, they walked all around the outside of the bed.

"So you say Naruto-kun isn't here?" the yondaimes voice was almost playful he let out a big grin and knelt down beside the bed "did you ever think to check under the bed, Tsunade?"

Naruto started to move back trying to get away from the figure which was lifting the cloth. Naruto felt trapped and scared, all he knew is that he was in a strange world and he no longer had Kurama in him, the blondes breathing started to hitch and speed up, as the cloth lifted naruto was shocked to see what he saw, his father was kneeling in front of him wearing a massive grin on his face.

"Hello Naruto-chan"

* * *

well what do you think :D please review as I like getting them and seeing what you liked or what you may have not liked about the story I like critism (i think thats spelt wrong :( but oh well lol :D) I will be updateing soon when i have finnished doing other stuff I may also try and do this story in a manga form maybe i'm not sure and i'll need to get good drawing Naruto characters in it :D


End file.
